1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic and orthotic limbs in general and, in addition, a system and method of configuring and synchronizing the adaptive control systems of prosthetic and orthotic devices on a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prosthetic and orthotic devices, such as are attached to a human limb, have benefited from advances in electronics. Electronically controlled prosthetic or orthotic devices, which may be generally referred to as “mechatronic” devices, for example, prosthetic knees, can provide safer and more natural movement to patients who are equipped with such systems. However, advances in electronics appear to have outpaced the advances in control systems. Thus, control systems for prosthetic systems can benefit from intelligent architectures.
Further, the proliferation of electronic control systems for prosthetic and orthotic systems has created a need for systems and methods of synchronizing multiple devices which are worn by a single patient, e.g., a prosthetic knee and a prosthetic ankle. Operating in isolation from each other, multiple control systems may fail to provide the patient with stable, coordinated movement. In addition, independent configuration of multiple prosthetic devices can be inconvenient. Thus, it is desirable to have systems and methods of configuration, communication, and synchronization between such control systems. Further, it is desirable to have systems and methods of adding, replacing, or augmenting portions of the software in such control systems.